


Heat

by gladixlusamicitia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hugs, Multi, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladixlusamicitia/pseuds/gladixlusamicitia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Winter season and your heater is broken, to top it off, your friend Mettaton is coming to visit. He's a lot warmer than you remember him being.</p><p>Gender Neutral Reader insert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Mettaton or anything for the Undertale fandom. I enjoyed writing this a lot, cause I really want to see more platonic relationships with the characters.
> 
> I take requests over at my new writing blog! ~ http://duscaeheavenwrites.tumblr.com/

Winter was always cold on the surface; it just so happened that the heater in your apartment had broken this winter, meaning that the good luck you’d been having had come to a screeching halt. With the heater broken, it had led you to wrapping up in as many blankets as you could possibly find in your apartment, making a burrito to keep yourself warm. You hadn’t mentioned it to anyone, wanting to keep your problems to yourself - there was nothing worse than Undyne getting aggressive about taking better care of yourself, even if she truly meant well at the end of the day.

A text alert on your phone made you slid a hand from your comfortable burrito of blankets, reaching for the phone that was somewhere on the sofa. A soft whine left your lips when you finally found and grabbed the device, unlocking it to see a text from one of your close and oddest friends. They picked their own name for your phone after all; nothing else would do for them.

_The Fabulous Mettaton ~ <3_

_Darling, I just finished filming my winter special! I’m nearby to you right now, so I’m coming over for a visit~_

This really couldn’t be happening to you right now, of all the people that could come and see you, Mettaton was the one most likely to throw a diva tantrum and demand to have your heating fixed or stay with him until it was, even if it wasn’t his problem. Not that you didn’t like staying with Mettaton, having pamper nights at his home back at MTT resort was one of your favourite pass times and allowed you to spend more time with your best friend.

A heavy groan left your lips when a knock on the front door to your apartment rang out, making you awkwardly shuffle to remove yourself from the sanctuary of the warm soft and bundle of blankets. Making sure to take a blanket with you, it was kept firmly wrapped around your body as tight as you could muster and shuffled across the cold wooden flooring - thank god you were wearing fluffy lounge socks to keep your feet as toasty as you possibly could with the lack of substantial heat.

Unlocking the front door, you frowned up at the sight of your friend, the robot grinning down at you with his fangs slightly on display. He looked as fabulous as he always did, sporting a black faux fur coat and pillbox hat over his usual EX suit and bright pink boots - something to match with the winter season fashion, if you remembered correctly.

“It’s so good to see you again, darling~” His voice had a teasing hint of mirth within the electronic tones, though as soon as his pink eye took in the sight of your now shivering and frankly wound up looking form, he cut himself off, tilting his head as the single eyebrow that was visible on his face rose in curiosity at the sight of you in front of him. Of course, he couldn’t feel the cold, he was a robot, he was able to keep himself warm regardless of whatever clothing he was wearing.

Oh.

Now that was an idea.

“Are you alright, dear? What’s happened?” His voice took on a curious tone, stepping into your apartment as to allow you to close and lock the door behind him. Heels thumping against the wooden flooring of your apartment as he slid off the coat from his shoulders, placing it on the arm of your sofa, hat placed down on top of it gently.

“My heaters broken.” You shrugged like it wasn’t a major bother to you, not surprisingly, it actually was. You slid back in to the burrito of blankets, huddling up in them as Mettaton perched down on the sofa next to you.

“And you haven’t had it fixed?”

“No one can come, everywhere is booked up for the next two weeks. So… I can’t get it fixed yet.”

“And neither Alphys or Undyne know?”

“I… Don’t really want them knowing…” You whined and pulled the covers around you again, it was definitely a pride thing with you as well. You didn’t really want the help from anyone, it was your problem to deal with… But frankly, the problem you had right now was the heat you could feel radiating off Mettaton right next to you; he probably didn’t even realise that his body was that warm to you right now.

“Darling, you really should tell someone about this, you could stay with them and we both know that it would be much warmer than in here. You humans can die if you get too cold, remember?”

“I know, I know, Mettaton… I’ll… I’ll do something about it.”

Oh god, you really shouldn’t hug him without telling him, he was a killer robot, who knows how he could react, even if Alphys had apparently disabled that part of his programming on the last tune up he had. Despite the battle you had with your mind, you still went ahead and wrapped your arms around him and hugged him tightly to you, feeling the heat radiate off his warm body to you.

“Oh!” His voice sharply glitched in its pitch at the sudden affection from you, the heat from his metallic body was so soothing, filling you with actual warmth for the first time in a few days. When he finally realised why you were hugging him, he wrapped his arms around you, holding you closer to allow you to keep warm.

Your name left his lips, making you glance up at him. “You can’t stay here, darling. You can stay with me until the heater is fixed, I know someone who owes me a favour, so I can get someone to come and fix it as soon as.”

“I don’t really have a choice in the matter, do I?”

“Not at all~”

“… Heh, thanks… You’re the best, Mettaton.”

“What are friends for, darling?”


End file.
